hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
Hurricane 🅱
Hurricane ��lossie '''is an extremely powerful Category 5 ��acific hurricane in the 2019 Bacific hurricane season. ��lossie was the sixth named storm, sixth hurricane, and sixth hurricane of the season. She formed from a Mexican wave created by every single person resident on the West Coast of the Americas at the time and suddenly ��lossie appeared from nowhere. ��lossie, unlike most hurricanes, did not kill anyone, instead as a result of her presence in affected areas she made 83 million new people with a spell of magic. Meteorological History The remnants of Hurricane ��aren crossed over into the East Pacific from the Atlantic on June 18. The NHC took note that convection appeared to be persisting around the circulation of what was to be ��lossie very well. Because of this, the Centre designated the wave as '''Invest 91E. The low-pressure area came under the influence of a Mexican wave created by every single person on the Western coast of the Americas, stretching from northern Alaska all to the southern tip of Chile, thus making 91E stronger and more organised. Unexpectedly, the system apparently rapidly organised and advisories were initiated on Tropical Depression Six at 03:00 GMT on the 19th of June. After 1 minute the depression was upgraded to a tropical storm and was named ��lossie. Hurricane ��lossie is what you'd call your typical weeaboo, Koreaboo and Euroboo. She was fed up with her solitary life in the eastern Pacific Ocean with ��il and always dreamt of going to Japan to meet her hus��ando ��oruto. She wanted to take her beloved ��il with her but he was too sick to go. So ��lossie went herself and on her mission to find her husbando, she met with all her fans along the Asian Pacific coast, stretching from New Zealand all the way to Russia. However, ��lossie stands accused of ��wning 1 ant located in Alaska during the 2019 East Pacific hurricane season along with Hurricane ��il. However he was unable to comment due to him suffering from the "General Flu." ��lossie was also "sick" at the time, therefore ��wning Hurricane ��atricia of 2015's record into smitherines harder than British Boxer ��mir ��han ever could. ��lossie, when a tro��ical storm, was fed up of being weak. She struggled to gain momentum and strength and aspired to be like storms such as ��ilo, ��ignacio, ��imena, ��ernanda, ��ester, ��adeline and ��enneth. She was ��articularly amazed at how ��enneth always managed to attain Category 4 status every time he was used. So, ��lossie had an idea. She wanted to outperform ��atricia's intensity. She wanted to have a track crazier than ��ohn and ��enevieve. So she drank 9000000 litres of ��o��a ��ola and rapidly intensified to a Category 5 major hurricane within 8 seconds of drinking the ��o��a ��ola. ��lossie wanted to beat ��atricia's peak intensity of 345km/h. However after drinking the ��o��a ��ola, she only managed to peak at 260km/h, the same intensity as storms such as ��uillermo (1997), ��ernan (2002), ��elia (2010), ��ilma (1994) and ��emilia (1994). ��lossie WAS NOT HAPPY. So she found a large bucket (70000000 litres to be exact) of ��epis, drank it within 2 seconds and expanded to a 285 km/h Category 5 hurricane, matching the intensity of some hurricane who will never give you up, let you down, run around and desert you. Great. ��LOSSIE JUST GOT RICK ROLLED BY THE ��EPIS. There was SOMETHING she had to do to beat ��atricia's intensity by a milestone! ��lossie then went out to KFC to buy some ��oneless chicken. She gobbled up the ��oneless chicken within 1 second and guess what? SHE MANAGED TO BEAT ��ATRICIA'S ��EAK INTENSITY BY MILES! ��lossie was so pleased. ��atricia was, in her eyes, just another puny little storm. To further intensify, ��lossie ate up ��atricia for dinner. The meal was delicious! ��lossie headed over to Hawaii (to be continued) Category:Hurricanes Category:Pacific hurricanes Category:Category 5 Pacific hurricanes Category:Funny Events During A Hurricane Category:Funny storms Category:Funny names Category:Rah